


First Date

by orphan_account



Series: There's a First Time for Everything: A Series of Chiley Firsts [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Aww, CHILEY IS THE ONLY REASON I AM ALIVE, Chiley, GOSH I'M A MORBID PERSON!!!, M/M, Pizza, WHO AGREES WITH ME?, and a Disney movie for a first date, is anybody else crying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Chase snuggle up on Chase's couch with a pizza and watch Big Hero 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! I have awful news. School is back - in 2 DAYS! *sobs*  
> I will post as much as I can until then, and maybe after homework some days, and on Saturdays, possibly some Sundays too. As soon as mid-term break rolls around, I will be back to daily posting!   
> This is just a short chapter (I hope) in which Chase tears up at the end of Big Hero 6. And at the start. And every bit in between. Let's just say throughout this whole thing, Chase is a blubbering wreck. So Riley comforts him. ‹3

Chase's P.O.V  
After work at the Dino Bite, I pulled Riley down the street to pick up our pizza: Four Cheese with Extra, Extra Mozzarella. (What can I say? I love cheese. Ironically, so does Riley. He's the one that added the second extra mozzarella.)  
When we got back to my place, I set up Netflix and told Riley to pick a movie while I put my skateboard and helmet away in my room. Back in the living room, I saw Riley had picked Big Hero 6. I stopped in my tracks. That film and I had a very love-hate relationship.   
Riley turned around and beckoned for me to sit next to him "before the pizza gets cold".  
Slowly I sat down. The movie started. I had a slice of pizza. Tadashi died. I cried. I had more pizza. Hiro's new chip made Baymax go evil. I cried. I had 2 slices of pizza. Baymax sacrifices himself to save Hiro and Abigail. I sobbed loudly. I had another 2 slices of pizza. Hiro finds the chip hidden in Baymax's fist and remakes him. They hug. I howled uncontrollably. I had 2 more slices of pizza. Riley patted me on the back all through the movie. Then he stared at me accusingly. "What?" I asked.   
"You had 7 slices of pizza. I'm guessing we should not have watched Big Hero 6."  
"No, we shouldn't have. Sorry I ate most of the pizza."  
He hugged me. "That's okay. You were going through emotional turmoil."  
"What does that mean?"  
He sighed, but kept hugging me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Coming soon to AO3: First (Proper, Actual, In Love With Each Other) Kiss.


End file.
